


A Night In

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: Merle and Caesar spend a quiet Valentine’s Day in after long days at work.Warnings: language, sex, more sex, oral sex, shower sex, anal sex, then some sex. You know…sex.





	A Night In

It had been a long day at work for both Caesar and Merle. Valentine’s Day always seemed like a better day in theory than in practice to both men. Merle had to deal with people who had come in with broken down cars begging and screaming at him to fix them before their big date that night. Caesar had to pull his high school students off one another in gym class for either fighting over one another, or confessing their love to one another. By the end of the day both men were physically exhausted, and just tired of the concept of Valentine’s day.

Merle didn’t see the point. He was never into big show of affection and didn’t see why it had to be on just one day that he was supposed to be romantic and think of some grand gesture. He wasn’t even good at them. Feelings and emotions did not come naturally to Merle, and in fact made him uncomfortable. Caesar on the other hand hated that he was unable to do more for Merle. He wanted to take Merle out for a nice dinner and buy him a nice gift and pamper the man, but high school gym teachers didn’t make much. Besides, he knew his partner didn’t much care for grand romantic evenings.

So Caesar settled for rushing home after work, putting a few candles on the kitchen table, and removing the Chinese take out from its container. He actually put it onto plates so they could eat dinner at least semi-formally.

However, when Merle got home he was so exhausted and tired of dealing with people all day, he opened the door, dropped his bag on the floor and walked immediately into the bathroom, mumbling hello on his way by. Caesar just watched him go, used to seeing Merle need some space after work in order to regroup. After a minute Caesar heard the shower start and smiled to himself. Living in a one bathroom apartment together meant that Cesar and Merle usually left the bathroom door unlocked when the other was taking a shower to not prevent the other from using the restroom after the “drunk Merle peeing in the sink” fiasco last Christmas Eve.

After about five minutes of waiting for Merle to get out of the shower, an idea came into Caesar’s head. He walked to the restroom and opened the door and closed it behind him quietly. The curtain was drawn in the shower, but Caesar could see the vague shadow of Merle’s body standing under the stream of water. Steam rose up from the shower, fogging the bathroom mirror. Caesar waited until he saw Merle move his head from the stream of water to speak.

“Hey, mi amore,” Caesar said.

Merle stopped, not used to having someone speak to him while he was showering. He shook his head, shaking himself from his thoughts before he answered back.

“Hey,” Merle grunted out.

“Got some Chinese food for us,” Caesar said softly. He had already slipped his shirt off and had started to unbutton his pants, smirking the entire time.

“Thanks,” Merle said.

Caesar could tell from his voice he was tired and a bit overwhelmed, but he knew a shower would help calm Merle down. Caesar finished taking off the rest of his clothes, kicking his socks off and walking up to the shower curtain quietly. He placed his hand on the curtain and pulled it back slowly as to not startle Merle.

When Merle saw the curtain open he started slightly, but then turned to see Caesar standing next to the shower and smiled. Merle took a step back, silently inviting Caesar to join him. Caesar smiled back, looking Merle up and down and grinning at Merle’s naked body. Merle stared back at Caesar, sighing to himself and wondering why a man this beautiful ever agreed to be with him.

“It okay if I join you?” Caesar asked playfully, knowing it was okay already.

“Yah, ‘course,” Merle answered.

Merle was holding a wash rag in his hands, and dropped it on the floor so he could reach out to Caesar and take his hand. Caesar took it, holding Merle’s hand in his and running his thumb along the top of it. The two men looked at one another in silence for a few seconds until Merle had to look down and laugh softly, unable to stand having Caesar look at him that intently for any amount of time.

“What ya lookin’ at?” Merle asked. He wanted to hide his body from Caesar even though the man had seen him naked countless times. He never got used to being seen so naked and so vulnerable in front of someone like Caesar, who was so confident and beautiful. Merle knew he was covered in scars and carried most of his weight in his stomach while his arms and legs were long and thin. Caesar was so perfect, his figure firm and perfectly proportionate.

“You,” Caesar answered. He leaned forward and kissed Merle softly on his lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

“Pfft, whatever,” Merle answered before he grinned in spite of himself and answered back “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Caesar kissed Merle again, this time taking a step closer to him and pressing his chest again Merle’s. The hand that was not holding Merle’s rested on Merle’s back, pulling the two men even closer together. Merle broke the kiss and looked down at Caesar.

“I didn’t get ya nothin’,” Merle mumbeled. He had to take a deep breath to fight back the sudden tears. How could he be so stupid as to not get this man anything. He felt as though he had failed as a partner once again. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want anything, mi corazon,” Caesar answered. He put his hands on either side of Merle’s face and kissed him again. “I just want to take a shower with you and eat dinner. Like every night. That’s the best gift I can think of.”

Merle kissed Caesar back, pressing his lips into the man more urgently and moaning when he felt Caesar’s grip on his back tighten.

Merle ran his hands over Caesar’s chest and down to his hips, loving the way the warm, wet, muscle all over Caesar’s body felt. When he got down to his lower stomach, Merle let his fingers trail over Caesar’s skin, brushing lightly over the hair that lead down to Caesar’s cock.

Caesar laughed against Merle’s lips and moved his hands from Merle’s face, bringing them down to his chest. Caesar broke the kiss to begin to trail kisses down Merle’s jaw to his neck and collarbones, sucking lightly the entire way down.

“Thought about you all day, baby,” Caesar breathed against Merle’s skin. His hands trailed down Merle’s chest to his stomach, and moved downwards to grip Merle’s cock in his hand. Caesar was always more forward and confident than Merle. “Finally got what I wanted.”

Merle leaned into Caesar’s body and practically whimpered as Caesar’s hand begin to move slowly up and down Merle’s length. The stress of the day and being yelled at by customers finally being washed away with the warm water and his lover’s couch. One of Merle’s hands moved down to start to stroke Caesar’s length softly, the other was placed on the back of Caesar’s head in order to steady himself.

“Fuck, Caesar,” Merle half whispered, half laughed.

“Love you saying my name,” Caesar teased.

He kissed Merle’s chest, dragging his teeth over each of Merle’s nipples as he moved down Merle’s body, kissing every inch of skin he could. When he got low enough, Caesar got down on his knees in front of Merle, and Merle gasped softly.

“Caesar, ya, ya don’t hafta,” Merle whispered.

“Shh,” Caesar soothed. He continued to run his hand along Merle’s length, kissing the man’s inner thighs as he did. “I want to.”

Merle leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He did his best to relax into Caesar’s touch, the warm water running down his back, making everything around him seem far away except for the way Caesar’s skin felt on his. When Caesar trailed kisses up Merle’s inner thighs, slowly took the head of Merle’s cock in his mouth, and sucked softly, Merle’s mouth fell open in a silent cry of ecstasy. Everything around Merle faded, all of his nerves and thoughts and feelings pinpointed on how Caesar’s tongue and mouth felt round his cock.

When his brain finally caught up with what he was feeling, Merle let out a long, low moan, his finger tangled in Caesar’s short hair.

Caesar took Merle out of his mouth and grinned, running his tongue along the underside of Merle’s cock, his hand slowly stroking up and down Merle’s shaft, squeezing and relaxing rhythmically.

“You have such a beautiful cock, baby,” Caesar coed up at Merle, grinning when he saw the look of pure devotion on Merle’s face.

“OhmygodCaesar, Caesar,” was all Merle could pant out.

He gripped Caesar’s head tightly in his hand, the other braced against the shower wall to support himself. His hips begin to shift absentmindedly into Caesar’s touch, making Caesar grin with how desperate he had made Merle.

Caesar licked a long stroke from the base of Merle’s cock to the tip, sucking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. That almost made Merle lose it; he began to pant out Caesar’s name with every breath, gripping the back of his head and trying his absolute best not to cum so soon.

“You want me to finish you off, or you want to fuck?” Caesar asked, grinning up at the man in front of him. As much as he was able to make Merle groan and whimper with his mouth, Caesar knew deep down just how much Merle having Caesar inside of him.

Merle responded by pulling Caesar’s hair lightly, urging the man to stand up. Caesar did so with a grin and shoved his lips onto Merle’s the second he was standing. Merle reached down and started to stroke Caesar’s cock furiously, causing Caesar to have to rest his head in the crooked of Merle’s neck to steady himself. The water around then was rapidly cooling down, but neither took notice.

“Ugh, that’s perfect Merle,” Caesar moaned into Merle’s neck. Merle grinned and looked down at Caesar’s pleasured expression on his face, loving how he could make his man feel.

As much as Merle loved taking things slow with Caesar, he also needed the man as fast as possible. He stepped away from Caesar momentarily to reach out of the shower and grab a bottle of lube from the nearby counter.

“Best decision ever to buy a second bottle for in here,” Caesar joked when Merle handed it to him.

“One of my best,” Merle quipped back, sucking at Caesar’s neck.

Caesar opened the bottle and began getting himself ready before turning his attention to Merle, moving him so he was out of the jet of water so the lube didn’t wash away the second it was put on him. Once he was prepped, Merle nodded to Caesar letting him know he was ready. Merle moved to turn around, but Caesar stopped him.

“I wanna see your face,” Caesar said. He kissed Merle softly and backed him into the wall of the shower away from the stream of water.

Merle nodded and smiled, grunting when his back hit the shower wall. Caesar and Merle looked at one another, staring into each other’s eyes as Caesar took Merle’s hip in his hand and moved his leg up slightly to rest on the ledge of the shower. Caesar moved in between Merle’s legs and positioned himself at Merle’s opening. When Merle nodded that he was ready, Caesar pushed into him slowly, kissing Merle’s lips softly. Merle’s cock stood stiff against Caesar’s chest and he had to steady his breathing not to cum right then and there.

Caesar had to do the same. Their exhaustion coupled with how good Merle felt to Caesar almost made him lose it right then and there. Caesar began to move his hips slowly, grinding into Merle as he adjusted to his size. Once he felt Merle relax, Caesar began to pump his hips in and out of Merle, his deep down eyes never looking away from Merle’s blue ones. When he saw Merle’s eyes flutter, he knew he found that spot and grinned.

“Caesar,” was all Merle could breath out and Caesar began to hit that perfect spot within him.

He continued to call out his lover’s name like a prayer, moaning and panting his way to an orgasm. Merle gripped onto Caesar’s back and leaned into him when he came, shooting his load all over Caesar’s chest. Caesar followed shortly after, gripping onto Merle’s neck with one hand to make Merle look him in the eye as he came, the other resting against the shower wall to steady himself.

Once the two men had come down from their highs, Caesar slipped out of Merle and stepped back into the now lukewarm stream of water. Merle stepped underneath it with him, helping his lover clean himself off before Caesar did the same for Merle. Once the two men were clean, Caesar turned the water off and grabbed Merle’s hand, leading him out of the shower.

They wrapped themselves in towns and dried off as quick as the could. They were cold, but a new, fuzzy, content type of exhaustion settled over them as they dried. The two men got dressed in boxers and undershirts before heading to the kitchen.

“Ahh fuck, the candles burned out,” Caesar mumbled, looking at the extinguished piles of wax on the kitchen table.

“There were candles?” Merle asked, sitting down at the dinner table and pulling over a plate of cold food.

“Yeah, to be romantic and shit,” Caesar said. “Don’t eat that, it’s cold. Let me heat it up.”

Merle let Caesar take his food, a testament to how much he cared for the man, and watched him put it in the microwave. Caesar turned around and grabbed two cold beers from the fridge, opening them and handing one to Merle. Merle looked at Caesar in thoughtful silence for a few moments.

“What?” Caesar asked.

“Never had nobody get me candles before,” Merle said with a shrug.

“Least I could do,” Caesar said with a shrug.

Merle just smiled back and nodded. Merle didn’t think he’d ever be able to explain to the handsome man in front of him just how much the little things meant to him. He never thought he’d be able to sit in a place of his own with a person he loved, let alone a man he loved, and feel safe. The idea of having dinner and conversation with someone like Caesar never seemed like a possibility. And certainly, Merle’s Dad would have never expected him to be able to have a romantic evening on Valentine’s Day with a man.

No.

Merle shook the thought from his head. He wasn’t going to let Will Dixon spoil this moment for him. He had finally carved a life out for himself, crawled kicking and screaming from hell to get to where he was. He wasn’t going to let thoughts of his dad ruin this moment. He stood up and walked quickly over to Caesar, his eyes shining with intensity. He quickly grabbed Caesar’s face in his hands and kissed the man deeply.

“I love you,” Merle said firmly. He stared into Caesar’s eyes unblinkingly.

“I love you too,” Caesar answered back, laughing at the man’s intensity.

Merle nodded rapidly and smiled, some of the anxiety he had felt leaving him. The microwave beeped behind Caesar and brought him back to the present.

“Dinner’s ready,” Caesar said softly. He kissed Merle once again before he turned around and took the plates out of the microwave. “Let’s eat baby.”

Merle happily sat down at the dinner table and dug into the reheated Chinese take away Caesar had placed before him. The two men ate in silence, grinning at one another as they slowly ate and sipped their beers. After dinner they sat on the couch and drank a few more beers each, joking, and kissing, and watching reruns of Law and Order they both knew they’d seen before but could never quite remember the end of.

At 10pm Caesar yawned and suggested heading to bed. Merle followed. They brushed their teeth next to one another, Caesar gently reminding Merle to take his meds. Merle listened, thanking Caesar for the reminder; sometimes it was hard for Merle to remember all the little things.

The two men got into bed, lying next to one another so they could feel each other’s body heat, but not quite touching. Sometimes Merle needed his space after they made love and Caesar never wanted to violate that. Merle rolled over and wrapped his arm around Caesar shoulders, inviting the man to move over closer, which he happily did.

They fell asleep like that, in one another’s arms. Merle’s steady breathing lulling Caesar off to sleep. Both of them perfectly exhausted and perfectly content.


End file.
